The present invention relates to an overhead transportation system comprising the following fundamental elements which differ from those presently known:
A. At least one, and preferably a plurality of tracks, formed by two U-shaped elements made of metal or any other suitable material arranged parallelly to each other and the cavities of which face each other. Each pair of these U-shaped elements are connected to a supporting assembly such that an axis of the two U-shaped elements is parallel, or slightly inclined, with respect to the supporting assembly.
B. A supporting assembly is formed by a plurality or pillars or columns which have conventional technical characteristics and which have a necessary size to meet the requirements of a particular installation with regard to stresses and to the number of circulations or tracks.
C. A movable vertebrated or segmented train element is as light as is allowed in technology and includes a series of interconnecting compartments which are pivotally joined to each other in an alternate manner. That is, connection between a first and second compartments is about a vertical axis at the compartment surface nearest the roller track. Connection between the second and a third compartments is about a horizontal axis at the lower plane of the compartments. These two types of pivotal connection are alternated. The train element is mounted in the track by an assembly of wheels connected to each of the axles, such that the train element may slide along the track.
D. Traction or driving movement is imparted to certain of the wheels of the wheel assembly, for example by means of electrical energy supplied thereto in a known manner and controlled from a control cabin.
The overhead transportation system of the invention can have different high speed propelling means, since its directional stability in a straight line, on horizontal curves and on vertical curves is guaranteed, and since there is no possibility of its overturning.
The vertical superimposition of plural tracks, which permits parallel circulation in any direction when connected to both sides of the supporting assembly, is contemplated when required by the density of the traffic, thereby reducing to a minimum the space required, i.e. basically the space required for the supporting pillars or columns.
During displacement of the vertebrated train elements, upward movement of the compartments is not permitted, but may be provided for the frames of the seats as desired due to the inclination and speed of circulation, and may be accomplished, e.g. hydraulically or mechanically.
Damping of the assembly is achieved by the flexible or resilient surface of the driving and fastening assemblies, and may be aided by the provision of leaf springs incorporated therein.
The main traction wheels are located at the end of the axles which extend horizontally between alternate compartment connections, i.e. those axles which allow for vertical curves, and may be provided with electric-generator brakes. The fastening and guide wheels, on the other hand, are located at the ends of the vertical axles, i.e. those axles which allow for horizontal curves, and may be provided with disc brakes.
Emergency exits from a vertebrated train element nearest to the ground may be provided by extensible stairs or steps from the bottom of the compartments. Such exit, in the case of train elements which travel along higher tracks, may be provided through the top or bottom of compartments, even to other train elements.
The advantages which this novel overhead transportation system has over those presently in use are the following:
1. A minimum of space is required, since the number of possible circulations or tracks is multiplied by two, four, six, etc.
2. The supporting assembly is fully taken advantage of, since 2, 4, 6 or more circulations or tracks are provided.
3. Maximum directional stability at high speeds is guaranteed by the fastening system.
4. Changes in direction, similar to that of the traditional track system, are allowed.
5. Emergency exits provide safety since evacuation to other train elements, upper or lower, is possible.
6. Rapid and uniform exits for all the passengers at stations is possible.
7. Simplicity of the track assembly is provided.
8. The assembly is economic with regard to the structure in relation to the number of possible circulations or tracks.
9. The transport elements may be extremely light weight.
10. Transportation of both passengers or merchandise is possible.
11. Very wide ranges of speed are possible, from normal urban to inter-urban speeds. Average speeds of up to 300 km. per hour can be provided.